just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Choice, Your Fate: Origins
Your Choice, Your Fate: Origins 'is a story written by Vince and serves as a prequel (hence the word "Origins" in its title) for his game, ''Your Choice, Your Fate. The story will center around a new group of protagonists, who are the first ever "players" of the death game that is known as "Your Choice, Your Fate" that is hosted by a phantom who will test the group's survival capabilities, skills and even trust and friendship which will either make their views on each other better or worse. This story takes place 2 years before the first Your Choice, Your Fate game and approximately almost 5 years before the second game. Blurb 'First Description: '"Choices are what define our moves... choices are what creates our paths that lead to different outcomes... choices are how we get through with our every day lives... choices can be our solution to our own survival... '' ''But choices can also be our deaths... A beginning that must be told... to answer questions asked in the future... a game that you are forced to play... deaths that are too unforgiving and brutal that it will throw anybody into the verge of despair and insanity... choices that you must take... A death game that was never meant to exist... This... all of it... it was never meant to be... but... Your choice... will permanently mark... your fate..." Story In the year 2003, a group of people arrive at a convention to witness the new unveiling of a new computer system that will advance the current system of technology. Among them is Edward Blackwood, a young graduating high school student who is considered an outcast in his class and by many other students at his school. He attends the convention and watches the unveiling. He is then given a ticket by one of the employees at the convention, who informs him that, Urich Stevens, the creator of the system computer system, and his partner Keisha Riley, will call for eight (8) people within the audience by the number they are holding and whoever's number is picked will have the chance to go on stage with Urich and Keisha and as well as to witness how the new system works up front and personal. This excites Edward. As the unveiling continues, one of the guards in the convention, Howard Martins, is patrolling through the outside of the building and notices someone in a black hood enter through the building. He then chases after the person and finds them nowhere but a wall. His co-employee, Oliver Little, then finds Howard and asks him if he wants to come inside the convention to see the main exhibit about the new computer system. "I'm not that much interested with those computer things..." says Howard, "but sure, if you want to go, I'll come with you." where he then goes with Oliver. Back with Edward, Keisha calls for the number 154, but Edward's number is 91. She eventually calls for other numbers: 4, 61, 438, 10, 200 and 303, where the people holding those numbers are now at the stage alongside Urich and Keisha. Edward becomes a bit worried that his number might be called, but then, Keisha calls for number 91. The crowd looks around for anyone with that number, however, Edward, having forgotten about his own number, eventually stands up and rushes to the stage. With all eight of the called audiences on stage, the unveiling begins, just as Howard and his partner reach and watch the convention. Urich prepares to show the new computer system, until a man in a black hood jumps up on the stage, pushes Urich aside and yells at the audiences to "prepare for a REAL showcase.". He then reveals a mysterious spherical item in his hand and throws to the sky and it immediate lands on the ground, where he then says "Get ready for your---", until he is interrupted by someone. Howard and Oliver then hold the stranger at gunpoint and tells him to get off the stage and get out of the convention for disrupting an event, however, the man then lifts his hands up, seemingly surrendering to the two guards. However, he then abruptly brings down his hands to the floor, and two of the support beams of the stage break loose, injuring a few below while crushing a couple of the audiences. Howard and Oliver then open fire on him, where Edward and the other seven people on stage take cover, along Urich and Keira. The man disappears just as the bullets are about to hit him. Howard and Oliver search for him, where Oliver tells the people in the convention to run outside to safety, until a hand bursts through his chest, taking out his heart and soon the hand comes out from his back, where it is revealed to have been the hooded man, just as Oliver drops on the floor dead. Howard yells at the sight of his partner's death and unloads his gun on the hooded, who then dashes towards and pushes him aside. The hooded man then grabs a hold of Howard and decides to choke him to death, until one of the chosen audiences from before, a girl named Trish, throws a rock at him, catching his attention The hooded man then goes after Trish who runs away from him, but is captured and is now held along Howard, deciding to choke both of them to death. However, the other remaining audiences, Mitch Sanderson, Zach Forrest, Bailey Fox, Roger McArthur, Arelia Olsen and Katheryne Osmena, distract him by doing the same thing Trish did, but to no avail as they are all captured as well. Deciding to give them a slow yet more painful death, however, Edward interrupts him, telling him to let them all go and leave, only to be pushed aside. The hooded man then holds Edward as well, and notices Urich and Keisha, also holding them both. He then decides to have them all play "a little game" to amuse him, stating that killing them all now would not be entertaining for him and therefore gives them a chance by having play a game that he has in mind; calling it "The Choice of Fate" game. The hooded man then engulfs the whole convention in darkness and causes a massive a shockwave, knocking everyone unconscious just as he laughs and disappears. be Continued... Characters This section is about the characters in this story '''Main Characters: *Edward Blackwood *Trish Conner *Mitch Sanderson *Zach Forrest *Bailey Fox *Howard Martins *Arelia Olsen *Katheryne Osmena *Roger McArthur 'Supporting Characters:' *Urich Stevens *Keisha Riley *Ned Panterson *Mark Hamilton *Oliver Little 'Other Characters:' *Archia Bell *Lennard Nickson *Irgo Methias *Cole Prescott *Evangeline Timberlake Connections be Added... Deaths *Oliver Little *About a couple of the spectators in the convention Trivia *Origins takes place about 2 years before the first Your Choice, Your Fate game and takes place at least 18 months before ''The Untold Story ''of Archia's story, 20 months before Yvonne's story and at least a year and a half before Alexander's story. Category:Vince's Series Category:Vince's Tales of Horror Stories